


Mr. Way

by GDB123



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDB123/pseuds/GDB123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey has had a crush on her art teacher for four years, she's failed his class every year just so she can take it again. It the end of her senior year, she has just turned 18, and she has a week left until graduation.<br/>She decides to make her move before she never see's him again.<br/>Teacher Gerard/Student Lindsey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Way

Four years of my life I spent staring at this man, failing his class over and over again, just to be able to be around him each day.

But my high school career was drawing to a close, graduation only a week away. I had spent countless hours fantasizing about the things him and I could do, trying to build up the courage to initiate it.

My birthday had just passed, and I was finally an adult, which made it okay in my mind.

I mean, it was the end of the school year, so I was barely a student anyways, and I was well over the maturity level needed to consent, so it would work out.

Throughout the years I'd always made subtle moves towards him, brushing my hand against his arm, purposely dropping things just so I could bend over and pick them up in front of him.

I could never tell if he actually flirted back, or if he was just being polite.

He had a very flirty personality, so it was really hard to tell whether or not he was actually flirting back.

He wasn't a perverted teacher, by any means. He didn't try to take advantage of anything I was doing, he never stared, he never commented, he would just smile politely at me.

He often gave me detention though, sometimes for no reason at all. And whenever I'd ask why I got the detention he would reply with the shitty 'because I'm the teacher and I said so' excuse.

I didn't mind though, of course. Although nothing ever happened in those detentions, at least nothing initiated by him.

I would spend most of the time flirting with him, or asking questions about art, just to see his cheeks turn pink, or his eyes shine with excitement.

Today was different though, today I was going to try something- what that something was, I don't know. But I was days away from never seeing him again, and if I didn't at least try, I'd regret it forever.

Plus I was already graduating, if things didn't go my way I could just skip out on class for the last week of school, that way I didn't have to endure the awkwardness of being rejected.

I wore the shortest plaid skirt I owned, accompanied with knee high black socks, and combat boots.

My top was rather revealing also, low cut, hugging tightly at my body.

And it might have just been my imagination, but I couldn't help but believe that he kept glancing at me.

And he seemed almost nervous as I called him over to my desk, requesting help with my sketch. I didn't actually need help, of course. I was actually pretty good with art, but I just wanted an excuse to sit with him, in the back of the class, where no one could care enough to look at us.

"I just can't seem to get the eyes right, Mr. Way."

"Oh." He replied shakily. "Eyes are easy, it's all about the angle of your pencil, really.."

"Yeah? Could you show me?"

He nodded his head slowly before leaning across the table, grabbing a fresh piece of paper and pencil, his body moving closer to mine as he did so, his side pressing into mine gently.

He made no effort to move away from me after he retrieved those items though, instead he just began to sketch on his piece of paper.

I couldn't focus on the sketch itself, I was too distracted by the concentrated look in his hazel eyes, or by the way his tongue poked out of the side of his mouth.

He was too attractive for his own good.

"See?" He smiled at his work, turning to face me. His smile faded as he realized how close our faces were to each other, and moved away just slightly. "You understand now?"

"I was actually a little distracted.. could you show me again?"

He frowned and glanced around the classroom.

"What distracted you?"

I smiled and bit my lip, looking him up and down quickly before responding.

"A much finer piece of art.."

His cheeks flared bright red, and he turned his gaze away from me, flipping his hair in a terrible attempt to hide his cheeks.

He had moved slightly when he turned his gaze, so I leaned closer to him.

"You're a very handsome man, Mr. Way." I whispered quietly, my hand slowly trailing over his thigh.

I could see his body tense with my touch, but he made no effort to remove my hand. Instead he just sucked in a shaky breath, and returned his attention to his paper.

"Pay attention this time."

"Yes, Sir." I muttered to myself, putting emphasis on 'Sir'.

He repeated his previous drawing, looking up at me, and gestured I copied his actions.

I ignored his request though, and instead began trailing my hand up his thigh.

The action caused him to drop his pencil, his hand instantly covering mine, preventing it from moving any further.

Although he didn't pull it away, instead he just kept it there, like he didn't want it to go away.

"Is that all you needed, Miss Ballato?" He questioned, with his hand still clasped over mine.

"For now.." I winked and pulled my hand away, pretending to be interested in my sketch.

He rushed back to his desk then, instantly distracting himself with a pile of work, with his fingers through his hair.

He remained there for the rest of the class, not even getting up when someone asked for help.

He seemed pretty into his work, so I took that opportunity to touch up my makeup, and finish my sketch.

Lunch was after this, and I was determined to come back and talk to him alone.

The bell rang seconds after I had finished my sketch, and I watched as everyone filed out of the classroom eagerly.

I on the other hand, wasn't so eager to leave.

So I took my time making it to the front of the class, my sketch in hand, ready to show it to him.

He glanced up at me as I approached him, looking nervous as hell.

"I've finished my drawing, Mr. Way."

"That's great, Miss Ballato, I'd be happy to look at it tomorrow.."

"No." I spoke, leaning against his desk, resting on my elbows. "I finished it, I want you to grade it now."

I was well aware of how much of my body was on show right now, but that was my intention, I was hoping to catch him sneaking a glance, it would give me more confidence to do what I was about to.

"Fine." He mumbled, slowly taking the sketch from my hands.

I smiled and turned my head away from him, pretending to admire the art posters pinned to the wall, when really I was just giving him an opportunity to look at me.

I turned back abruptly, catching him with his gaze a little lower than it should have been.

"My eyes are up here, Mr. Way." I teased, my eyebrow raised and a smirk playing against my lips.

"I-' He gasped, eyes wide as he looked anywhere but at me. "I wasn't- I didn't mean to- I'm sorry, Miss Ballato."

"My name is Lindsey, Mr. Way. And no need to apologize."

"I- that shirt isn't dress code.." He stuttered, his eyes fixated on my sketch.

"Ah, that is true.. but you seem to like it, will you let me break the rules.. just for you, Mr. Way?"

He clutched my drawing in his hands before finally making eye contact with me again.

His cheeks were bright red, as they seemed to be the whole class period.

"You need to get to lunch, I have some business I need to attend to."

I agreed, only because my friends would become suspicious if I didn't show up soon, and I really didn't need them questioning what I was doing.

As I was leaving the classroom, he spoke up, pausing my movements.

"That skirt isn't school dress code either.."

I smiled and slowly turned around, slipping my thumb into the side of the fabric.

"You're right.. maybe I should take it off."

His mouth dropped slightly, and his gaze fell to my thumb, which was still inside the side of my skirt, pulling it down slightly.

I didn't give him a chance to respond, instead I smiled and continued to the lunch room.

I sat around the lunch table, ignoring the rambles of my friends, before I decided I had to go back.

I didn't believe his excuse of having business to attend to, so I made an excuse of going to see the math teacher before rushing back to his classroom.

I wasn't going to leave again unless he bluntly told me that nothing was going to happen, I had to at least try a little harder.

When I made it to his classroom, I tried to peek in through the glass window by the door, but the shades were down.

They weren't down when I left, why were they now?

I slowly turned the doorknob, frowning when I realized it was locked.

Luckily for me, our school had shitty locks, and if he hadn't locked the deadbolt, I'd be able to pick it.

I quickly pulled a bobby pin from my hair, and slipped it into the lock, fiddling with it until I heard the slight 'click'.

I opened the door quietly, noticing Mr. Way in his chair, facing away from me.

I closed the door quietly, locking the deadbolt.

His head fell back slightly, and I was worried he had noticed my presence, but he never turned around. His head just stayed fallen back lazily, and his left hand was gripping the arm rest of his chair.

I took a silent step towards him, standing up on my tippy toes, trying to see what he was doing.

I could see movement, but I couldn't actually see what he was doing, and being the curious shit that I was, I moved closer.

I was almost behind him when a sound left his lips that made me freeze completely.

He moaned.

I stumbled slightly as I tried to walk again, running into a desk in the process.

I held my breath as I stood still, hoping he didn't hear it, but he seemed to be a little preoccupied, and didn't notice.

I gulped quietly and continued towards him, my gaze falling into his lap.

His zipper was down, and his hand was in his pants, moving rapidly.

I tried to regain my confidence as another sound left his mouth, I needed to let him know I was here. Because watching someone jerk off behind them was just a tad bit creepy. 

So faking my confidence I leaned closer to him, ready to whisper in his ear.

"Mr. Way, would you like some help with that?"

He jumped in his seat, his other hand instantly going to cover his crotch.

"Lindsey!" He shrieked. "What are you doing?!"

"I could ask you the same question, Mr. Way." I smirked and gestured towards his crotch, which he still had covered with his hands.

"You shouldn't be in here." He tried, avoiding my gaze.

I smiled and moved in front of him, resting my body against his desk. 

"Do you really want me to leave? Because Mr. Way, I'd be more than happy to help with your little situation." I paused and looked him up and down. "Actually- by what I've seen, it's not that little.." 

"Lindsey, this isn't right."

"Why not?" 

"You're a minor, and a student, it's wrong." 

I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on the arm rests of his chair, leaning down so we were face to face.

"I turned 18 this past weekend, and I'm hardly a student, graduation is next week, I'm not even required to attend these last days of school."

"Lindsey-"

"Please.." I started, my head falling slightly. "I've wanted this for so long."

I didn't mean to sound desperate, but I had waited so long to do this, and I could tell he wanted it too, but he was a good guy, he was probably just afraid of getting in trouble, or 'taking advantage of the girl who couldn't consent'.

"Is that why you kept failing my class?"

"What can I say? You've got a really nice ass." 

He smiled shyly to himself and glanced down, failing at hiding his red cheeks.

He didn't tell me to leave, he didn't say anything actually, so I took this chance to make another move.

I slowly climbed into the chair, straddling his lap.

"Lindsey-" He started, pulling away from me. "We can't- the door-"

"It's locked." I stated quickly, crashing my lips against his before he could object again.

He relaxed instantly, his hands making their way to my waist, pulling me against him.

As the kiss deepened I slid my hand between us, slowly trailing down to his pants, slipping inside the loose fabric easily.

"Lindsey-" He gasped out as I wrapped my hand around him. "You sure? Is this okay?"

"Mr. Way, I love your voice and all, but please shut the fuck up." 

He nodded his head quickly, and relaxed against the chair. I tugged his pants and boxers down slightly, pumping him at a quicker pace now, with my lips attached to his neck.

I had barely started kissing at his neck before his hand gripped my hair, pulling my head back and pressing his lips against mine hungrily. 

He kept a tight hold in my hair with one hand, while the other one moved to my thigh, slowly trailing up and slipping under my skirt. Goosebumps covered my skin as his hand continued to trail upward.

"I want to try something." I breathed out as I pulled away from the kiss. "Something I've thought about a lot."

I slowly pulled away from his embrace, and got off the chair. He watched me closely as I slowly lowered to my knees, my hands tugging lightly at his legs, gesturing him to scoot down further.

He complied instantly, his hands gripping the armrests. 

"Are you gonna- oh-" 

His head fell back as I wrapped my mouth around him, sucking on the tip gently as I swirled my tongue slowly.

"Lindsey- oh God, more, please-" 

His fingers tangled in my hair, as he pushed down gently, begging for more. 

I complied eagerly, taking more slowly, my hand pumping the places I hadn't reached yet. 

Soon I had a slow pace going, my hands now gripping his thighs as my head bobbed up and down slowly. 

I had barely even started when he pulled my head away abruptly, pulling me to my feet and pushing me against his desk. 

"W-what?" I stuttered out as he lifted me onto his desk, pulling my legs apart and resting in between them. 

"We had to stop." He spoke quickly before latching his mouth to my neck. "You were too good at it." 

"What?" I asked again, his lips against my skin preventing any logical response to form in my head.

He chuckled quietly against my skin, and slowly lifted his mouth to my ear, breathing heavily against it.

"I didn't want to come that way, Lindsey, if I let you continue, I would have."

"Oh." I giggled. "I had barely even-"

"It's been a while, shut up." He mumbled and returned his face to my neck, but instead of kissing at the skin, he nibbled at it softly.

"Oh-" I gasped out, my head falling back slightly.

"You like that?" He breathed out against my neck, biting down more harshly, causing me to gasp and clutch at his arm. "I think you like it.."

His hand landed on my thigh again, wasting no time in slipping under my skirt, his fingers hooking the fabric underneath, tugging it down slowly. 

"Wait-" He stilled his motions, but didn't remove his hand. "I don't- I don't have anything.." 

Good thing I had been planning this for about four years now, because I was beyond ready.

I quickly reached down to my boots, and pulled out the small blue package.

He raised his eyebrow as I pulled it out, and held it in front of his face.

"We're wasting time, Mr. Way.."

He seemed to snap out of his haze, and crashed his lips against mine, tugging the fabric off completely, before tearing the condom package open with his teeth. 

"You're positive you want this?" He questioned one last time as he rolled the condom on.

I rolled my eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time today, and grabbed his tie, pulling him against me.

"Fuck me, Mr. Way." 

He stared wide eyed at me for a moment, before slipping his hands underneath my thighs, and lifting me off of the desk.

"Wrap your legs around me." He ordered as he pinned me against the wall. 

I obeyed quickly and wrapped my arms around his neck, holding myself up as he finished prepping himself. 

He went slow, pushing in gently as if he went too fast he'd hurt me, but we were running out of time, and I was inpatient, so I pushed down against him. 

He groaned loudly as his head fell into the crook of my neck, instantly he began nibbling at the skin again.

"M-move-" I pleaded as he remained still.

His hands gripped my hips harshly, holding me against the wall, before slowly pulling out, and slamming back in again. 

It didn't take long before he had a quick pace going, quiet grunts leaving his lips each time he thrust in, biting harder against my neck. 

"Oh, Mr. Way, harder, please, harder-" I begged, my hand curling tightly in his hair, pulling harshly at the strands.

"Fuck, Lindsey." He groaned and dug his fingernails into my hips, his motions speeding up and becoming more rough. 

I bit my tongue in an attempt to silence the moans threatening to spill from my lips, but the pleasure was far too overwhelming, and before I could stop it my head fell back against the wall, and the sinful sounds slipped from my mouth.

"Lindsey-" He hissed. "You have to be quiet." 

"Feels too good, Sir.. feels too- ah-"

Suddenly his hand was clasped over my mouth, muffling any sounds I was making.

"Bad girl." He muttered to himself as he covered my mouth.

He muffled his own sounds by keeping his face in the crook of my neck, the tickle of his hot breath driving me crazy.

My right hand continued to tug roughly at his hair, while my left hand slipped into his shirt, gripping his shoulder tightly, my nails surely to leave a mark. 

"Fuck, Lindsey- I'm close- not gonna last much longer-" 

I bucked my hips forward against his own, causing our bodies to collide harshly. 

I could feel the heat rising in my body as I grew closer and closer, Mr. Ways muffled moans edging me further and further. 

I tightened my legs around him and I pulled one last time at his hair, before I cried out against his hand, and dragged my fingernails across his shoulder.

My entire body relaxed, and he removed his hand from my mouth, instead using it to help hold me up, since I was no longer helping with that. 

He continued to thrust into me at a rapid pace, his hands on my hips pulling me against him with each thrust, his quiet moans becoming high pitched. 

"O-oh shit-" He breathed out before latching his teeth to my shoulder, groaning loudly against my skin as he reached his own release.

His motions slowed as he rode out his high, and he soon pulled out gently. 

I unwrapped my legs from around him weakly, and held onto his shoulders while my feet slowly reached the ground. 

My legs felt like jelly after that, and he helped me stand by holding my hips gently.

"Wow.." I breathed out after a few moments of silence, the only sounds being our heavy breathing. 

"Are you alright?" He asked concernedly as his finger tip trailed over the bite mark he left on my shoulder. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no." I answered instantly, regaining some of my composure as I came down from my high. "You didn't hurt me at all- fuck, that was even better than I imagined it to be. Don't worry about the marks-can you do that next time, too?"

"Next time?" He questioned with his eyebrow raised, and a smirk playing against his lips.

"Oh, uh-" I blushed. "I mean, if you wanted to, that is.." 

He smiled and went to respond, but before he got a chance the lunch bell rang.

"Shit." We both mumbled at the same time, rushing to fix our clothing. 

It didn't take long before we had our clothing back to normal, so I turned to leave, hoping no one would notice me leaving his class.

But his hand caught my wrist, and he pulled me against him before I had a chance to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lindsey." He smiled and placed a quick kiss on my lips before ushering me out of his classroom, a permanent blush on my cheeks. 

I rushed into the bathroom, desperately trying to fix my makeup and cover up the marks he had left on me. 

If my friends had seen them they would have demanded I told them what happened, and I couldn't risk Mr. Way getting in trouble, so I had to avoid that. 

And I couldn't let them know I had seen him during lunch hour, because they knew I had a crush on him, and they wouldn't let it go until I spilled about what had happened.

Luckily I had everything back to normal before the late bell rang, and I was sat in my seat with a slight smile as it rung.

-

My friends knew something had changed, because I couldn't stop smiling the rest of the day. And now it was the day after, and they were still bugging about it. 

Luckily I was back in Mr. Ways art class, which none of them attended. 

They were still texting me, and I decided I would turn my focus to my phone, that way I wouldn't find myself staring at Mr. Way, or blushing whenever he glanced at me.

I was in the middle of a text when a ruler slammed against my desk, causing me to jump and almost drop my phone.

I went to yell at whoever it was, but as I glanced up I was left speechless as Mr. Way stood before me.

"Miss Balllato, I have a zero tolerance policy for cell phones in my class. As punishment you will have to stay for after school detention."

I faked groaned in annoyance, just to hide the smile trying to form against my lips.

"Be here by 3PM, or there will be consequences." 

He drew out that last part, and goosebumps formed all over my body.

Guess who was showing up at 3:01?


End file.
